


Sweet Torment

by LaFemmeGeekita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Vessels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Big Brother Lucifer, Brother/Brother Incest, Crowley and Feelings, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Dom Lucifer, Episode AU: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, F/M, Female Crowley, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel Loves Candy, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Possessive Lucifer, Snarky Crowley, Snarky Gabriel, Sub Crowley, Sub Gabriel, Tags Are Fun, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmeGeekita/pseuds/LaFemmeGeekita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP. Gabriel's last memory is Lucifer's face, a blade in his gut, and being alone in the dark. He wakes from a coma to his big bro as King of Hell, and his new queen... CROWLEY?! WTF?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hammer of the Gods divergence AU. Much like Gabriel himself, this plot bunny popped in out of nowhere and refused to leave me alone until I catered to it.
> 
> Also, I'm working on pics to accompany the fic. Hurray!

**Prologue**

The last thing Gabriel remembered was the pain of Lucifer’s blade stabbing deeply into his gut, and the look in his eyes as he held his dying brother close. Regret, fury, sorrow, and yes, even love burned in the elder Archangel’s gaze, imprinted onto Gabriel’s mind even as everything faded to black, his scream echoing in the approaching darkness.

His consciousness lingered in the cold dark for a time, with only his own thoughts for company. _Well, this is weird._ he mused. _Not as bad as the lead-in. Doesn’t hurt anymore. That’s a definite plus. Man, gut stabs are a BITCH. Dammit, Luce. Big bag o'dicks, that’s you. Ugh._

Silence.

_Fuck, I’m bored now. If I still had a body, at least I could jerk off to pass the time._ He grunted a little, his essence seeming to shift erratically.

_Nope, don’t even have any hands. No hands, aaand yup, no cock. Well, fuck. I really knew all the ins and outs of that body, too. This blows. …mmm, blow jobs. Damn, I’m gonna miss those._

He brooded over this injustice for awhile, contemplating what was shaping up to be an eternity in the dark, alone… and celibate. Without sugar.

Time passed, and his annoyance turned to anger, anger turned into fury, which eventually swelled into a full-on raging bitch fit. It wasn’t long until he began screaming obscenities at the void, his “voice” the only thing to break the silence.

_FUCK! FUCK LUCIFER, FUCK DYING, FUCK THIS GENESIS PRE-EXISTENCE PRE-UNIVERSAL BULLSHIT! BEEN THERE, DONE THAT, IT WAS BORING AS BALLS THE FIRST TIME! LET THERE BE FUCKING LIGHT! I’LL TAKE A FUCKING LASER POINTER, ANYTHING! I HATE THE FUCKING DARK!_

His rage burned out quickly, misery stealing its strength. _…I hate the dark…_ he whispered, a memory rising to the front of his mind from so very long ago, before time was time. A memory of being very young, very innocent, turning his regard away from the darkness, feeling unease before he ever knew the concept of fear. And being soothed by the shining presence of his brother, the bright being named for the Morning Star. The elder brother he loved most.

The one who killed him.

Despair loomed near, when Gabriel suddenly noticed something different. He could see light. A tiny dot in the darkness.

He blinked, or would have if he had eyes. He moved toward it, curiosity and hope bubbling to the surface of his mind. However, he stopped when he noticed the light was moving as well. Away from him.

_…the fuck?_

He tried again, and saw the light move again, as if it were… pacing him? That was odd. Suddenly, understanding bloomed. _Ugh, really? REALLY? Watch what you ask for, I guess… Fuck it, I’ll bite. Meow, bitch!_

He chased the light.


	2. Voices Near and Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories come whether he wants them to or not.

As Gabriel chased after the light, he began to hear voices in the dark. Some whispered so softly he could barely make them out, some shouted so loudly he was nearly overwhelmed by sound. He soon realized they were his memories echoing back through the depths of his mind.

_Hello, Father.  
 **Hello, Gabriel.**  
Gabriel? Is that my name?  
 **Yes. Do you like it?**  
Oh, yes, Father! Thank you!_

_...What is it? I don't like it.  
It's called Darkness. Why, little brother, what's wrong?  
I don't know, Lucifer. I just... I just don't like it, is all._

_I love you, Brother._

_Lucifer? Lu? What's wrong?  
...Father has... it's his newest... things. The... humans. I think there's something wrong with them. I think they're a bad idea.  
What? That's ridiculous. Don't let Michael hear you say that.  
Right.  
Besides, I kind of like them.  
You would._

_Michael, you have to stop this! He's our brother, this is insane! Lu-  
Silence, Gabriel! It has to be this way, there is no other path now. You need to decide where your loyalties lie. Darkness is coming._

New voices now, memories from a much later time and very different place. A new home, a new family, hiding from the heartache and the fear.

_LOKI! Thor's on the warpath, what in Odin's name did you do?!  
Oh, Frei. Hello. I... er. I may or may not have attached Mjolnir to his doorframe in such a way that it may or may not... er... swing down when the door opens and hit him in the face.  
......  
...what?_

_I think I'll call him Sleipnir.  
A grand name, truly. A fine steed for father. One thing. Why does he have eight legs? And where did you get him?  
Uh... long story._

Memories continued to bombard Gabriel's consciousness, one after the other as the light grew steadily brighter. He ignored them as best he could, willing himself to move faster in a futile attempt to outrun them. Finally, he stood at the edge of the light, nearly blinding after so long in the darkness, but unable and unwilling to look away as he relived his last moments on earth. The cold, pitiless voice of the thing his brother had become purring and echoing around him.

_Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.  
Wait, what did you just say to me?  
Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys.  
Watch your tone.  
Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up. Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael...  
Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too.  
You disloyal--  
Oh, I'm loyal. To them!  
Who? These so called Gods?  
To people, Lucifer. People.  
So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches.Why?  
Because Dad was right. They are better than us. They are broken. Flawed! Abortions.  
Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs.  
Brother, don't make me do this.  
No one makes us do anything.  
I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies._

Pain, bright and intense.

_Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother._

Finally, all was silent. Gabriel muttered, _...Dicks. Bag of 'em. Big, hairy ones._ and went forward into the light.


	3. Awake at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these have been so short. My first official fanfic. Ugh, why'd I have to start with a big, complicated smutfic? Oh, that's right. Gabriel made me do it.
> 
> HA. HAHAHA.
> 
> *sobs*

"Hello, Darling. Have a good sleep?"

Oh. That was a voice Gabriel could get used to waking up to. Deep and sultry, with a sexy British accent and just a hint of a rasp that went straight to his - waaaaaaiiiiitaminute.

It was the realization that he could actually _feel_ the blood moving southward to his cock ( _"Oh thank Dad oh fuck did I miss you, buddy!"_ ) that pulled the final shreds of fog from the angel's mind. Groaning softly, he cracked open his eyes, only to slam them shut again with a cry as light seemed to stab right into his brain.

"Careful now love, that poor vessel's eyes haven't seen light in over three years now."

Saywhatnow? THREE YEARS?!

Gabriel's body jerked in shock, trying to bolt upright. To his dismay, felt as weak as a kitten, and his voice was rough with disuse. The mystery woman's hands were gentle yet firm as they eased him back against the pillows.

"Dear me, this won't do at all."

A pause, and he could sense the lights dimming until he could barely make out a glow behind his eyelids.

"There we go. Let's try again now, shall we?"

Ever so carefully, his eyes opened, and the light was no longer painful, just bright enough to see to the edge of the bed. And... red? Red light? Huh. Kinky. A few stray verses of "Roxanne" drifted through his mind as his vision slowly came into focus, until he could make out the figure sitting beside him on the bed, and what a figure it was.

Wavy, waist length black hair, heavy-lidded bedroom eyes, full lips (his southern anatomy _definitely_ wanted to be better acquainted with those), and a straight-up BANGIN' body that his _everything_ wanted to get better acquainted with, encased in a tailored, high end black silk suit that hugged every curve and- waaaaaaiiiiitaminute.

He blinked. 'Cause he could now.

Black suit. That was important. Why was that important?

A smirk was slowly curving the woman's lips while she watched him, as if she could actually see the hamster in his brain turning its rusty exercise wheel.

Gabriel croaked out a yelp and tried to scramble backward away from her, though in his current state only managed to push himself over an inch or two at most.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Aaand there it is." she chuckled darkly, raising a glass to her lips that she was definitely not holding a second ago. The ice inside clinked as she sipped, and he could smell whiskey.

Gabriel lay panting with exertion on the bed, sweat glistening on his brow. The demon's attention seemed caught by this for a moment before her gaze shifted back to meet his. "Yes love, I'm a Demon. Congratulations on figuring it out so quickly." she purred.

"A fucking Demon. Terrific. Wait, what the fuck's going on? I've been out of the game for three fucking years?! What happened after Lucifer ganked me? Did the Wonder Twins manage to stop him or have global real estate values gone down the literal Pit?"

The barrage of questions was suddenly too much for his poor throat to handle, and he fell into a hoarse coughing fit. With a sigh, the demon helped Gabriel into a sitting position and pressed a cold glass to his lips.

"Here, drink this. It'll help."

"...What's in it."

"It's sugar water."

The angel had never drank anything so quickly in his life. Sugar! Oh, it tasted better than Ambrosia! And he would know, he had indulged quite a lot during his time as the Norse Trickster God.

"That's a good boy."

He side-eyed her over the rim of the glass. With an impish grin, she reached out and captured a drop of liquid that had dribbled down his chin, bringing it to her mouth and licking it from her finger tip. A shudder jolted through his body at the sight of her pink tongue, and his cock surged to life with renewed interest. Okay, so she was a demon. Eh, what the hell. He put the glass down on the nearby table and lay back, raising his arms to fold them back behind his head with a smirk of his own.

"We'll come back to all that later. More importantly, sweetcheeks, any chance my hot little nurse can give me a sponge bath?"

Before he could even blink, her hand shot out and grabbed his face, thumb and fingers grasping almost painfully tight at his jawbone and making his mouth pucker comically. He stared in shock as her eyes filled with her demonic essence, not black like he expected, but blood red. Her voice dripped venom as she growled and lowered her face to his, red orbs burning with fury.

"Don't ever show me that kind of disrespect again, Feathers. My name is not now nor has it ever been or will be sweetcheeks. I am not your nurse, I am not your friend. Don't confuse expedience for kindness. You are weak, and you. Are. Mine. Now."

With those words, she attacked his mouth.

Shock and lust tore a gasp from his lips, and she plunged her tongue between them, plumbing the depths with a skill that rivalled his own. He tasted nutmeg and cloves, and just a hint of burnt brown sugar in her kiss, and the taste was making his blood heat. A ragged whine rumbled in his throat, fading into a broken whimper as she ripped herself away with a last nip at his lower lip.

With a smug smile, she stood and headed toward the door, then paused and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"My name is Crowley. But you, my little Sugar Angel, will call me Master."

With that, she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Gabriel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's sexy new lady voice falls somewhere between Alex Kingston and Claudia Black, and I'm thinking Gabriel wakes up somewhere in Season 9. Definitely after the death of Abaddon.


	4. Hungry

Gabriel stared at the doorway for a full minute after Crowley left, then down at the raging hard-on tenting the blankets. He could still taste the hot spice and bittersweet flavor of the kiss, and that whole 'Call me Master' thing? HOT. Kali was into that stuff, he remembered. Although, that was weird. 'Master', she'd said, not 'Mistress'. Did that mean the Demon inside the meat suit was male?

...did he, in fact, care?

He thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. Not like cross-species sexy times never happened before, otherwise Nephalem and Nephalim wouldn't even be a thing. And it wouldn't even be his first time with a dude, Gabriel had always been a bit free with his affections, embracing the policy of "If it feels good, do it." There had even been a few times, for novelty's sake, he'd poofed up a handful of Gabe clones and indulged in an orgy of self lovin'.

Wait, did that count? Or was it technically masturbation?

His gaze resettled on his crotch. Speaking of which...

He had no sooner wrapped a hand around the hard length between his thighs when the door burst open and a demon servant bustled in, pushing a wheeled cart bearing four covered trays. Crowley followed closely behind, smirking.

"Fuuuuuck." he muttered, and quietly removed his hand. The trays were placed on a long table near the bed, and once the servant had gone, Crowley's sharp gaze flicked immediately to Gabriel, who froze.

His stomach chose that moment to growl. Loudly.

With an amused snort, Crowley stepped over to the bedside, all previous malice seemingly set aside for the moment. She snapped her fingers, and the top half of the bed began to rise, lifting him to a comfortable sitting position like the world's most comfortable hospital bed. Gabe wiggled a little to settle himself as she used her powers to move the tray laden table closer alongside the bed. He glanced up at her warily.

"So, uh... what's all this then?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, the demon let out a bark of a laugh. "Like I said, you're mine now. You're my toy, and my toys get handled rough. You've just spent the last three years in a coma, love. You need to build your body's strength back up." She flashed him a wolfish grin.

"You're going to need it."

Before Gabriel could even begin to process this statement, she began to uncover the dishes, and his mind went blank at the sight of a feast out of a sugar addict's daydream.

On one plate sat a huge dark chocolate and raspberry swirl cheesecake, sprinkled liberally with chocolate curls and drizzled with raspberry syrup. Another plate held an entire block of crisp, flaky baklava, the layers glistening with dripping honey and chopped nuts. The next tray was spilling over with chocolate covered cherries, and when he saw the last one, Gabriel's eyes went wider. Deep fried twinkies. Dozens of them, piled high and dusted with powdered sugar. He stared, then looked up at Crowley with a solemn, adoring gaze.

"Marry me."

She laughed loudly and deeply at this, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry to disappoint you darling, someone already put a ring on it, but I appreciate the offer." Still grinning, she let her gaze drift down to where his idiot dick still hadn't lost interest in the proceedings. "Go ahead and eat. Think I could use a taste of something sweet myself."

And with that, she flipped back the covers, startling Gabe into a small _meep_ sound.

His eyes dilated instantly at the suddenly hungry expression on her face, and Gabriel grabbed a Twinkie, shoving it into his mouth. He let his legs fall open with an eagerness that made the demon smirk. "Sho yu mk hb uv-" he mumbled through his mouthful, then went abruptly silent at the glare leveled in his direction.

He swallowed, then licked his fingers and tried again. "Sorry. Um. So, you make a habit of sucking a lot of angel cock?" He grinned. It may be hazardous to his health, but that earlier display of rage and dominance had been quite the aphrodisiac.

Crowley's eyes flashed red, and she sighed through her nose in annoyance. "I'm starting to see why you had several inches of angelic steel shoved in your sternum." He winced, then snorted.

"I can do the same to you, if you like. And by angelic steel, I mean-"

"Yes, I know what you mean. Shut up and eat."

"You first."

Crowley _snarled_ at him, then before he could blink, had darted forward and engulfed his entire length in the slick heat of her mouth, sucking the head into her throat. Gabriel's hips thrust up violently off the bed, his head thrown back as a yell tore its way from his throat.

" _ **FUCK! HNNNGH!!**_ "

He gripped the sheets and tilted his head to watch her, his mouth falling open in a string of cursing and moans as she proceeded to give Gabriel the most minddestroying blowjob of his entire existence.

"Fuck, baby... guh... shit, that fucking mouth... so fucking hot around my cock...hnngh..."

Crowley's tongue felt like heaven against the underside of his dick, and she hollowed her cheeks, never easing up on the suction as she bobbed faster. The head was being massaged by the back of her throat with every downstroke, and it wasn't long at all before he felt his abdomen begin to tense with shocking intensity.

"Mmmhh... yeah... fuck, shit... gonna come... gonna come, baby..."

She moved faster still, humming around his length as she reached up to cup and gently massage his sac. The increase in pressure jolted straight through him, and Gabriel screamed through his release as his thick, sweet Grace-infused come shot down her throat.

Gabriel collapsed against the pillows, wrecked and gasping, as Crowley pulled away and licked the remains from her lips. "Mmm. That's almost as addicting as the blood..." she muttered, then reached out and pulled the blankets back up over his trembling body. The demon snapped up another glass of sugar water and placed it on the table, then leaned over and gave him an affectionate nibble on his lower lip.

"I'll be back to check on you later, sugar angel. Enjoy your meal."

She winked at him. "I sure did."

She disappeared again.


	5. Deductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel recovers, gorges on sweets, and annoys Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, but plenty of snark with a sprinkling of fluff and plot.
> 
> And Gabe being a smarty-pants. Minus the pants. :)

It was some time before Gabriel was able to form coherent thought. He simply lay there in a quiet, blissful daze, a silly grin curving his lips. After a few minutes, he raised a shaky hand to the tabletop, groped around blindly, then grabbed a handful of chocolate cherries and wolfed them down greedily.

"...Dear Penthouse Forum..." he murmured, and giggled to himself.

The post-orgasm high eventually wore off, as it always did, and as the endorphins ebbed, Gabriel's smile faded. He rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. "Fuck my life."

He glanced at the food on the table and pushed himself back up to a sitting position, a move that didn't require much effort since he had already been propped up against the pillows. He picked up the plate of baklava and set it on his lap, then proceeded to break pieces off and munch them while he let his brain percolate.

Over the next hour, Gabriel ate his way steadily through the meal that had been left for him, pausing at the cheesecake only when he realized he was missing a fork. However, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't snap one up, and the angel wasn't happy when he realized what that meant.

He was running on Grace fumes, and therefore completely at Crowley's "mercy". Which was all kinds of stressful.

Shaking his head to clear it, Gabriel was confused when he saw golden brown locks falling into his face. "What the..." He ran fingers through his hair and pulled it forward, blinking as he realized his hair was now long enough to reach his shoulder blades. "Ugh, great, the retro look." he groused.

"I don't know, I think it rather suits you."

Crowley was standing in the doorway, and gave a little wiggle of her fingers when he eyed her. "Very Old Testament you."

Gabriel snorted, then cocked an eyebrow at the demon with a smirk. "So. Earlier. That was fun. Any chance of a repeat, or is it your turn? 'Cause I'm totally down with that." He dragged a fingertip through the syrup on top of the cheesecake and licked it off, his golden eyes not leaving hers.

She met his smirk with one of her own, and shook her head. "Sorry love, got a meeting in a few. Busy, busy. Just here to make sure you ate. Batteries need charging, and all that, and I haven't met a male yet who didn't need to pass out after getting his rocks off, angel or no." She winked. "Myself included."

As if on cue, Gabriel yawned. "You got a point there, sweetheart." He blinked at her glare and grinned. "Kitten?"

Crowley's eyes narrowed.

"Babe? Cupcake? Muffin? Schnookums?"

"Do you want back in the bloody coma? Is that what this is?"

"How about sugartits?"

"How about I rip your tongue out through your nose? I get peace and quiet, you probably live through it. Win-win."

"Kinky."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Darling."

"That a promise?"

"More like a threat."

Gabriel leaned slowly forward, eyes flashing. "See, now that I don't believe. I don't think you would risk me dying, otherwise what was the point of keeping me alive all this time? I think I know why, and it's not because you wanted a holy blow up doll. I think I was pretty close to the mark when I asked how much angel cock you've sucked. I'll bet there's only one, isn't there? I'll bet it's your husband's. And three guesses who that is, first two don't count."

Crowley stared at him, then began to slowly clap.

"Bravo. You figured it out. In that case, let me properly introduce myself." She bowed deeply, with a flourish. "Crowley, former King of the Crossroads, now the Queen of Hell. As for my..." her eye twitched, "...husband... I suppose King of Hell does have a nicer ring to it than Prince of Lies, or Darkness, or whatever else the humans have named him."

She shrugged, then took the cheesecake away from him, breaking the tense moment when Gabriel whimpered in protest. Putting it aside on the table, the demon lay a hand to his forehead. "Sleep for now. I dare say he'll be visiting soon now that you're done playing Rip Van Winkle." He struggled against her influence, but weak as he was, lost the battle of wills, sinking into the pillows with a soft snore.

She tucked back a few loose strands of hair away from his face and was running her fingers through it before she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back with a jerk. Crowley straightened with a disgusted huff and teleported out of the room.

The demon reappeared before a pair of massive black doors that disappeared into the darkness high overhead. Fear flitted briefly over her features before being chased away by anger. She took a moment to straighten her suit and tie, shook out her hair, and let her expression smooth out before knocking. The doors slowly opened, and she stepped inside.

It was nearly pitch black and freezing cold in the huge room, empty space stretching out to either side for unknown lengths. The only thing visible was a black slab of a throne at the far end, unadorned onyx polished to a high shine that threw back the glow of the tall pillar candles flanking each side.

The candlelight flickered fitfully over the silent figure sitting deep in the throne's embrace.

Crowley felt more than heard the doors close behind herself, and took that as her cue to approach. She came to a dead stop at his feet and dropped to one knee, head bowed. She prided herself that this time, her fingers only trembled a little in his presence.

"My King." She raised her head and met his gaze. "Lucifer."


	6. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci gets possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, smut! *throws confetti*

"Crowley."

The single spoken word held depths of nuance, every shade of emotion or lack of it, Crowley felt in every fibre of her being, and she hated it. Hated him. She hated that she could live or die at his whim, hated that he had decided to punish her for daring to try to take his throne, by taking her as his queen. Forever at his side.

Forever in his bed.

She hated that she loved it. Loved his touch, craved it, begged for it. Hated him every time he brought this body to ecstasy.

Hated him even as she loved him. Hated herself for wanting to be loved in return.

Hated those bloody Winchester morons for ever making her this weak in the first place with that cursed human blood.

_Feelings._ Bloody hell.

Lucifer rose to his feet, towering over his bride. She trembled, desire and lust warring with fear and anger. He simply stood there, gazing down at her in silence as she seethed.

Returning to Hell had reversed the corruption his influence had caused his vessel, and though Nick was never going to "fit" like Sam, he did have a minor soft spot for the body. It was now in peak physical condition, all muscle and serpentine grace. He wore the shadows like royal robes, and they shifted over his nude form, as though caressing his skin with a lover's touch.

He was magnificent.

Bloody bastard, anyway.

He inclined his head to her and Crowley stood up. "Gabriel is sleeping. As you predicted, his Grace is almost completely depleted, having gone toward healing his body and keeping it alive while he slept. He has guessed some of what's happened, and when I left, he'd finished most of the food you'd sent." She smirked, but let it go quickly. "He's rather aggravating, even for an angel."

The corner of Lucifer's mouth twitched slightly upward at this.

"Yes, he is." He stepped closer and raised a hand to her face, his fingers just barely brushing over her skin. His touch was cold, almost burningly so, and it made her ache. His hand slid around to the back of her neck and pulled her against him, his mouth teasingly close to hers. He breathed her in deeply, then paused and narrowed his eyes.

With a low growl, he claimed her lips and plunged his tongue between them, the forked tip roving over every surface inside as if on a mission. Suddenly, Lucifer pulled abruptly away and licked his lips.

Crowley was on the floor before she even realized she'd been slapped.

He was on top of her even faster.

Gripping her hair in a clenched fist, Lucifer brought his face down to hers, his voice a vicious purr that caused a shudder to run through her.

"Why do I taste my brother's Grace on your tongue?"

Crowley froze, terrified.

His gaze bore into hers, his will keeping her motionless. "My dear, do we need to go over this again? I told you. _This_..." He ran a hand up the inside of her thighs, sinking his fingers deeply inside her without hesitation. "...he can have. He can fuck you raw for all I care, but this..." He removed his glistening fingers and lifted them to her mouth, pupils dilating as he slid them between her lips. "This is _MINE_."

She nodded, eyes never leaving her husband's, unable to stifle a moan as she sucked her own wet from his fingertips. Crowley ran the flat of her tongue over every inch, cleaning them until she could no longer taste herself. Lucifer let out a pleased rumble deep in his chest and pulled his hand away, climbing slowly up her body until he sat on her chest.

His erection was gloriously full, bobbing inches from her face and making her mouth water.

She could have cheerfully slit his throat for that reaction.

He arched his body forward over her head, keeping a tight grip on her hair. The edge of his lips curled with cruel delight, and he wrapped a hand around his shaft, pushing it gently down until the tip hovered just over her open mouth. A single drop of shining precome trickled down from the slit and hung there, just out of reach of Crowley's straining, eager tongue.

She despised the desperate whimpers that she made, hated that she had gotten addicted to the decadent, sinful mix of come and Grace, Lucifer's in particular. Gabriel's was delicious, but almost overwhelmingly sweet, like honey and salted caramel.

Her husband leaned down and pressed against her lips, smearing them with a soft sigh of pleasure.

His flavor melted on her tongue, cold and clean like the purest frozen rainwater.

Crowley stared up into his eyes, shaking with hate and desire as she wrapped her mouth around him and sucked. His gaze was hooded, lustful groans easing from his throat as he pressed deeper.

"Mmm. My queen. Always so eager for me." he murmured, and suddenly grinned with feral malice as he yanked painfully on her hair, tilting her head back. His eyes lit up. "You can't stand it, can you? You hate it when I touch you, when I make you come and you moan like a whore."

Lucifer thrust into her throat, gasping raggedly at the way she gagged around him, eyes weeping. His eyes never left her as he brutally fucked her mouth, groaning with perverse pleasure at her discomfort. "Do you understand me, Crowley? You're _MINE_. Every inch of you... Ah, fuck... This beautiful mouth... so hot... is _MINE_ … ngh, so beautiful..."

The feeling of his cock ravaging her throat made Crowley moan thickly around him, heat and pleasure building between her legs no matter how hard she tried to resist. She tried to snake a hand down to relieve some of the pressure, but Lucifer was having none of it. "Oh no you don't. You don't deserve that. You won't learn if you're not punished." He used his power to pull and hold her limbs out spread eagled against the floor, and she was unable to get any friction at all no matter how hard she squirmed. She sobbed in frustration, and the vibrations made him growl as his climax neared. "Ngh... and don't bother asking Gabriel for help, I've put a block on you. You... ah, shit... you physically can't come and the pleasure will just keep building... until I decide you've learned your lesson... hnngh... fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

His body tensed and Lucifer let out an animalistic roar, releasing in viscous spurts down her throat until he pulled out, shooting the rest across her face and neck with a satisfied moan. He looked down at her with a proprietary air, grinning smugly as Crowley swallowed and licked her lips, hungrily seeking every drop she could reach. He wiped a streak of come from her cheek and purred when she cleaned it from his fingers.

Getting lazily to his feet, he released her from the floor and collapsed into the throne with a sigh. He eyed her, then leaned back and closed his eyes. "Leave." he muttered.

Crowley stood, her king's semen oozing down her face and her body fair teeming with lust, but managed to gather what scraps of her dignity she could and walked out. However, as soon as the doors closed behind her, she fell back against them and desperately wiped every bit of come from her skin, eyes closed in bliss as she shoved her fingers greedily into her mouth.

She let out a wrecked moan as his essence flowed through her, its power so much more heady a high than the human blood ever gave her.

She and she alone knew that Lucifer, at his core, was still an Archangel, no matter how else Hell affected him. She could still taste the holy sweetness of the Morning Star, and it was glorious.

Faith. Love. Joy. Emotions so much more intense and pure than a human's.

Tears streamed down her cheeks from the beauty of it and Crowley covered her face, teleporting to her bedroom to savor the feelings in peace and privacy.


	7. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer visits his little bro and his bedside manner gets a little... physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, some Gabrifer smut for your reading pleasure. :)

Gabriel woke to a slight ache in his head and the heavenly scent of hot chocolate. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ugh. Well, that was fun. Just got out of a coma, and she forces me to sleep. What's up with that?" He sat up and glanced around, his gaze brightening when he spotted a large mug on the bedside table.

He was delighted to discover that it _was_ hot chocolate, rich and sweet, topped with whipped cream and marshmallows, with an ever so slight spicy burn. "Ha! Old school cocoa, nice." he said, licking some cream from his lips.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?"

Gabriel froze dead still at that voice, and had to force himself not to give in to the urge to spit take. As funny as that might be under different circumstances, this was definitely not the time or place. He sipped calmly at the drink and glanced toward the shadows in the corner as Lucifer stepped from them into the light.

The younger Archangel ran a neutral gaze over his brother. "Yeah well, who do you think was responsible for the chili peppers to be phased out and replaced with cream and sugar? This guy." He grinned, hooking a thumb at himself. "Seriously, those Mayans didn't know what they were missing. Ruining perfectly good chocolate with that much chili pepper, who thought that was a good idea?" He chugged the remainder of his cocoa and let his smile drop. "So, you're looking rather less like a leper now. I'd say it's good to see you Luce, but well, y'know. It isn't."

He watched as the tall blonde moved toward the bed, his expression a twisted parody of affronted hurt. "Oh, you wound me, Gabriel. Hm, that's ironic, isn't it? Too bad it was so pointless."

"Gave Ren and Stimpy time to get away, so no, not entirely. And clearly they managed to keep things from literally going to hell, otherwise I wouldn't be here and you would be off doing happy little genocidey things instead. So what happened?" Gabriel folded his arms.

Lucifer frowned. "Yes, well. So the Apocalypse has been... postponed." He shrugged and smiled coldly. "I've waited this long, and I'm sure those idiots will slip up again soon enough. If I'm anything, it's patient. Besides, house arrest is far preferable to solitary confinement."

"Yeah, about that." Gabriel said, quirking a brow. "Looks like Death's little failsafe didn't quite work as planned. Figures Thing 1 and Thing 2 didn't follow directions properly."

"...what the fuck did you just say?"

Gabriel glanced up and flinched slightly when he saw Lucifer's furious expression. His blue gaze had gone positively arctic.

" _You_ told them?"

To his credit, Gabriel didn't look away. "...Yes. I did."

Once again, the elder Archangel moved quicker than thought and was straddling his brother and holding a twisted, silver Angel Blade to his neck. "Tell me now why I shouldn't slit your throat and kill you where you lay, Gabrael."

"Ooh, the old pronunciation. Shit just got serious."

Lucifer snarled and pressed harder. "Why, Gabrael?! Just tell me why you betrayed me!!"

"I NEVER DID!" Gabriel suddenly shouted up at him, holy fire flashing in his eyes. "I would never, Lucifer! I was never really going to fucking kill you, you prick! I was stalling for time so Shaggy and Scooby could get away! For the love of Father, don't you know- ... you... dammit, you were... you are everything to me! It tore me apart when you Fell, then being told that you and Michael had no other fate than to eventually kill each other! Why the fuck do you think I ran away?! I was happy hearing you were locked away, at least I knew you were alive! I would rather see you safe in the Cage than in a fight to the death with our brother while the whole world burns!"

He gazed sorrowfully up at him, tears streaming down his face and into his hair. "I meant what I said. You're my brother, and I love you. I love you so much, Bright Star."

The old nickname hit home with all the impact of a sledgehammer. The blade clattering to the floor was the last thing Gabriel heard before firm lips found his, then his whole world narrowed down to heat and hands and tongues and muscular bodies writhing against each other.

Yanking the blanket out from between them, Lucifer sat back on the bed and pulled Gabriel roughly up onto his lap, grabbing his hips and grinding up against him as he bit and sucked on his clavicle. Gabe let out a gritty moan and sunk his fingernails into his brother's back and fisted the other hand tightly in his hair.

Lucifer licked and nipped his way down to his nipples, dragging his forked tongue over the pebbled surface and teasing the tip and pinching the other at the same time. "Ah! Fuck!" Gabriel gasped and shuddered, arching his back and pressing his ass downward, rutting against the hard cock trapped beneath him. Luce grunted and wrapped a hand around the head of Gabriel's dick, squeezing out a pearl of precome and smearing it with his thumb.

"You're such a needy little brat, Gabrael." He murmured fondly against soft skin, sucking tiny bruises on a path toward his little brother's neck. "You say you love me so much," he leaned up and growled into his ear, "...then show me. Take my cock and show me how much you love me."

Gabriel moaned brokenly at this and leaned his head back to look into his eyes. His mouth curled upward and he spread his legs, planting his feet on the bed to lift himself up and position his hole over the glistening tip of Lucifer's massive erection.

"You're such a fucking bag of dicks, Luci. Like, if Santa's bag were full of dicks. That much."

"Watch your fucking tone, brat."

"Shut up and let me show you a few tricks I _didn't_ learn from you, asshole."

With that, Gabriel shoved himself down onto Lucifer's dick, taking him in to the hilt in one go, the violent stretch and burn a spasm of pleasure-pain that made him scream and the elder blonde grit his teeth on a savage growl.

"Ohhh, fuck me, Luce. You're fucking huge. Son of a bitch..."

"Nnngh... mmm... you know, when I finally take the younger Winchester as my vessel, I know for a fact that large frame of his is proportionately endowed... There's a good reason Crowley calls him Moose..."

Gabriel blinked at this and glanced away, a sheepish blush on his cheeks. Lucifer stared, scowling.

"Why the hell are you bl-... oh, you've got to be joking."

"Fuck you."

"Make me."

"Pretty sure I already am. At least, that's what the report I'm getting from my ass says."

"You get reports from your ass?"

"When there's a fucking baseball bat shoved inside it, yeah."

"You're one kinky little fucker, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"I think I do. So..." he pauses, stroking Gabriel's thigh. "... you gonna just sit there and warm my dick, or do I get to see see some of those tricks you mentioned?"

"Well if you're just gonna whine about it, I guess I have to."

Lucifer raised a hand and spanked him, hard. "Brat."

"Ow! Dick."

They looked at each other and cracked matching grins. Gabriel leaned in and grasped his shoulders, tongue plunging into his mouth as he began to rapidly bounce his hips, strong thighs working under Luce's hands.

"Oh fuck, FUCK, I forgot how good this felt, unh, AH!" The golden-eyed Trickster moaned eagerly, as his brother wrapped strong arms around his waist and pulled him close. A stream of gutteral panting and grunting fell from his lips, and he met his gaze with a crooked smile before working him harder, clenching his inner muscles tightly on every upstroke.

Lucifer let out a lustful sound and shoved Gabriel back down onto the bed, grasping a shoulder and pushing his knees wider apart and higher up, kneeling between them with a braced stance for leverage as he thrust deeply home and pounded mercilessly into him. Gabe cried out in ecstasy, his voice wrecked as the new angle caused bolts of pleasure to explode outward from his vessel's prostate.

_And thank fuck for those..._ His mind babbled semi-coherently.

Their enthusiastic fucking made the headboard slam repeatedly into the wall, a counterpoint to the rhythmic sound of slapping flesh and deep, animalistic groans that got progressively more frenzied the closer they drove each other toward climax.

Gabriel's body suddenly locked up and arched off the bed, his cries harsh and ragged as hot ropes of come spurted up between them, painting both their bellies in white. He lay gasping for air but a moment before pushing Lucifer up and off him with a growl. "Don't you fucking waste that shit coming inside me, you bastard." He grunted rudely, before swooping down and deep-throating him hungrily.

Lucifer spared a moment and grinned maliciously and fondly down at his little cumslut of a brother before throwing his head back with a savage cry, shooting load after load into Gabriel's eager mouth. He swallowed it all, shuddering joyfully as he felt Grace infuse his senses.

Exhausted and fucking sore as hell, he watched as Lucifer lay back with a satisfied sigh, glancing down at the mess on his midsection curiously. He dragged a finger through it and licked it off, eyebrows rising at the flavor. "Good grief. You practically cum maple syrup, Gabriel." He chuckled darkly, having idle and filthy thoughts about sex and pancakes, Luce cleaned himself off and yanked Gabriel down to lay with him.

Gabriel's last thought before passing out again was to wonder what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. Anyone catch the whiff of Sabriel in there?


End file.
